


Everything will be Alright

by Moomin_joonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And the boys taking care of him in the morning, Hybrid cat Renjun!, I've forgot to tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Very Sleepy Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_joonie/pseuds/Moomin_joonie
Summary: Renjun thinks falling apart when the moon is high up feels the best.He may be wrong,Because when the morning comes, he's being put back together.And it feels right.The Right right.





	Everything will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I think I find it much easier and to that, much enjoyable to write subtle ways of mature content, I believe it gives out the beauty of acts and true meanings behind them. I hope you like this work, even though it is not action packed at all.  
> I just really needed to let out the thoughts of the boys taking care of sleepy Renjun. It is what he deserved, after all.
> 
> Title is taken from The Killers "Everything will be alright".
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

First thing Renjun felt right when his sleepy eyes opened, and then quickly closed again, thanks to the sunlight beaming through the curtains in not a subtle way, were the wet, warm kisses being left on the smooth surface of his skin, endless caresses to his nape, then higher and then lower again, feeling further into his collar bones where they bit faintly, leaving his velvet skin to blush, it could have been the biting or just the sudden feelings of hungry lips so early in the morning, and then kitten like licks followed, as if trying to soothe the delicious ache.

When his hazy from sleep mind cleared even more, the lazy touches to his exposed thighs, traveling up to his lithe hips and soft tummy, with calloused fingertips and light, just the right amount of pressure, delivered a delightful feeling to his slowly relaxing form. He could feel another body, with heat radiating against his back, loud heartbeat and stunning scent that enveloped him along those strong arms encircled around his delicate waist.

But it was not the only one source of comfort, because those feather like kisses and soft brushes of lips roaming his neck and now also his pink flushed chest, belonged to yet another person.

Renjun purred loudly, his fluffy ears laying down on top of the soft mess that was his hair, his tail lazily petting one person to the other.

His body trembled as he tried to stretch, the muscles aching significantly as he pulled his arms up, exposing more of his belly and the warm hands not wasting any time quickly started to dig, pinch, scratch earning themselves an abundant moan bubbling out of Renjun's throat.

“Ours” is the first thing he hears that day, and he's not yet sure which one of his boys said that because frankly, he still was half asleep, that for starters and secondly, all of them never failed to state the obvious everyday anyway. It felt right, to hear that hoarse voice rumble against his throat, rising the finest hairs on the back of his neck with the vibrations send through his body.

“Ours” followed by another moan slipping out of Renjun's raw bitten lips when the hands moved from his tummy to his thighs yet again, pulling, pushing, lightly scraping the inner sides, leaving pretty red marks.

This once, this voice sounded deeper yet soft, comforting and so so right.

His body was moving on it's own, for sure, since, he was pretty positive half of his brain was still out of it аnd the other half just went by a habit, used to the soft touches and sweet words that he soaked in every time his boys decided he need to be reminded how much they worshipped him.

And, to tell you the truth, it was quite often they did so.

The soft touches soon became more and more hungry and impatient, mapping a way across his dainty body, feeling into every nook and cranny and all of the valleys and mounts of his, making the kitten purr in ecstasy and need.

“Jaemin…” he whined, feeling those hands avoiding the most aching areas, teasing all of the places but this one, that he needed to be taken care of the most.

“Jeno…” wanton pleas flooding the room as Jeno kisses his way down Renjun's heaving chest, blowing heated air onto the stiff rose buds, teasing, but never once granting a sweet release of a wet kiss to them.

He tossed, weakly, as he still was burrowed beneath the silky sheets, not yet in the power of taking the lead, not that he ever was.

It felt so right, to have them caress his trembling form, to tease him and whisper sweet things but something was missing, something was still not right.

 

Renjun gasped, his eyes shooting open as his fingers tightened onto the crisp white sheets tangled around him.

 

“Mark” a breath left his plush mouth, plum lips glistening in the warm sunlight so mercilessly peeking through the windows, prickling his eyes, illuminating his skin.

 

It was like a panic, when his chest tightened momentarily and despite those heated kisses and hectic hands lavishing his form, he felt a cold shiver ran down his spine.

 

But it was just for a moment, for a second or even less.

 

Because just as the last sound rang in the room, the door opened, and in them he stood, with disheveled hair and sleepy smile, and without any words Renjun reached his needy arms to him, grabbing desperately onto his shirt, tugging, pushing and pulling, as if he wished to melt into one another.

 

And this felt right, to have Jaemin pushed into his side, Jeno wrapped around the other, and Mark, gently laying on top of him, gifting him the delicious morning kisses, to his forehead, button nose, rosy cheeks and delectable lips. His firm body giving the best feeling of pressure and protectiveness.

“Ours” he'd whisper, and Renjun swallowed those words with burning starvation.

Mark drank the soft moans and gasps out of his mouth, as the boys all together worked to bring him into one. Jaemin was particularly fond of nibbling onto his ticklish ears, earning himself the most beautiful of sounds and Jeno loved to squeeze and tug onto his tail until it was firmly wrapped around his wrist and until Renjun's cheeks were tear stained, pushing his hand lower and lower into the luscious heat between his plush legs.

And Mark, Mark was there to hold him and breath him back to life with swipes of his wet tongue, licking at his pointy canines and biting his lips until he was wincing and thrashing for oxygen.

 

Renjun wasn't sure, if they knew what they do to him, how wrecked he felt every day, by the endless affection, touches and love. When they came just to left him with messy hair, sticking to his sweaty forehead, leaving the velvet skin covered in blooming roses and violets, with bites and scratches so often he himself wasn't sure which one of them was the hybrid, him - or them. But by the morning, the tender words and safeness embracing him just with a single brush of a butterfly kiss, as an apology to the slight but never unpleasant stingings.

 

It was alright, because every night Renjun felt like he was torn into pieces, just to be melted together the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you may, or drop me an ask on my CC here: [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Moomin_joonie)


End file.
